Just to Keep You
by BadGurl
Summary: You alway hurt the ones you love.


I don't own gundam wing. Ok listen people I haven't given up on my other story but I just have 2 get this idea out of my head so I can get back on track. I may finish this story after I'm done with my other story k? I repeat **Do not get attatched 2 this story understand! **I would also like 2 thank Misstress_Dreamz 4 putting me on her fave authors list I thought that was really sweet! Again I'm new at this fanfic. net thing so u can pretty much expect me 2 get all gushy over that kinda stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just to Keep You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa sighed and looked out the window. It had been so long. Even after all these years he still missed her. But she would never forgive him! Not after what he had done to her. "Daddy! You're not even looking!" Trowa's head whipped in the direction of a three year old boy desperately trying to show his father how he could do a back flip. "Ok Kai I'm watching now." The little boy smile as he put his hands behind him and attempted to do a back flip. It was very sloppy but the child was proud non the less. "Didjya see! Didjya see! I did it just like you and Aunt Cathy do!" Kai jumped up and down with joy. Trowa ruffled the boy's sandy colored hair and smiled. "Yeah and one day you'll be able to do tricks like we do to." He said with pride. The boy vigeroulsy nodded. Kai watched as his father turned away back to the window and sighed. He eargerly climbed up the sill and onto his father's lap.   
"Thinking of Mommy again huh?" Trowa turned to his son with a sad smile on his face. "Can you tell?" The boy nodded and hugged his father. Kai knew when he was thinking about his mother. He had told him that mommy was still alive and that he and mommy weren't divorced. But if that was true than how come Daddy won't let him go to mommy? Daddy always told him his bedtime stories about him. He mostly told him about this one time. Daddy was coming to see her and mommy was standing on the beach wearing a pale green sundress. She turned her head behind her to see him. The setting sun outlined her body and the wind blew her beautiful hair to her side. Daddy said she looked like a goddess had decended to earth just to look at the mortals life.  
"I miss her Kai." Trowa whispered to his son. "Why can't I see her daddy?" "She would never forgive me." "Why? You said Mommy was an angel. And angels forgive everbody." "I hurt her badly Kai." A long silence passed over them untill Kai decided to break it. "Was Mommy pretty Daddy?" again silence filled the room of Quatre's mansion. "Her beauty could make the angels blush Kai." "I'd like to visit Mommy." "That makes two of us. Come on little guy, we better go to dinner before Dorothy comes up and drags us." Kai made a face at the mention of Dorothy. "Her eyebrows look like somebody stabbed her with forks!" Trowa chuckled at this. "Yes well just try no to look at them." He said as they headed down stairs. "TROWA! Are you coming or not!" Trowa picked up his son and began to run down stairs to the dinner table.  
While eating Trowa chuckled as he watched Dorothy and Kai glare at eachother across the table when Kai flicked peas at her. Quatre laughed as he looked at his bestfriend's son having the time of his life tormenting his girlfriend. He examined the little boy's appearence. He looked exactly like Trowa did when he was younger. His hair was begining to spike and he knew that it would soon form the eye covering bangs that his father had. Even though he was a Trowa incarnet, Kai had his mother's coloring. Yes, it was definately his mother's hair and eye color. Kai watched as his father took the plate away from him and shooed him of into the living room to watch t.v. and play with his toys untill the grown ups were done.  
The little boy raced into the living room and turned on the T.V. as he got out his blocks and race cars. He listened waited quietly for the part of the new he had been waiting for as reporter spoke about some event. Finally his favorite part came and Kai raced up to the T.V. to turn it up. He then sat down inches from the screen and watched in awe as the reporter began to talk and show what he had been waiting for. A thin and slender woman walked out of a large building wearing a black skin tight turtle neck, a green skirt and green formal highheels. Her knee length sandy hair and sea green eyes echoed little Kai's. The reporter's annoying voice boomed once more still showing the woman. 'The vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian has now just signed her resignation form turning over her position to her brother Milliardo Peacecraft! Darlian has now resigned from any form of politics claiming to want nothing to do with, and I quote, "working with over powering politicians trying to play god!", unquote,. She will be returning to her summer mansion outside of Florida to hopefully get the peace for herself she has worked so hard for. Our hearts will always be with the Dove of Peace. This is......'  
The voice seemed to fade away for Kai as he watched the woman on the screen walk down the stairs of the large building. "You look pretty today Mommy" The little boy whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I also didn't proof read this thing so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I just typed it and slapped it on! Note: This story will start to get very.............ok I don't know how to explain it, but it will start to break like society's law or something ok? You'll see when and if I decide to write the next chapter. I have to write it like that because I want to follow the time line and I can't do that if I write this like its supposed to ok? So if I'm going to write the next chapter I don't want ANY flames beacause I already warned you alright? So in Chap. 2 you start reading something you don't like then stop reading because it won't get any better and it won't make any sense untill the next chapter got it. I'm just preparing you.


End file.
